The aim of the proposed research is to make it possible for people with severe disabilities to participate in traditional education programs, to have more control over their environment, and to have a more active and interactive life-style. This goal is accomplished through the development of a computer access system which utilizes an eye-safe laser. The user interacts with the computer by pointing the laser at the computer display and selecting items as one would with a mouse or a trackball. This interaction is made possible by the development of a transparent laser-sensitive window ( "LaserWindow") which is placed in front of the computer display and decodes the location of the laser light. The objective of Phase 1 is to determine the feasibility of producing a large photosensitive surface that is functionally transparent. Two system configurations will be investigated. One approach will utilize two photosensitive surfaces; one surface decodes the X coordinate, while the other decodes the Y coordinate. In the second configuration, a single light sensitive surface decodes both coordinates. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The LaserWindow product will provide individuals who are severely physically challenged with the ability to access computers and their environment through the use of a light weight, eye-safe laser pointer.